A new life away from Fairy Tail
by f-k-iamanotaku-yeah
Summary: This is actually a Lucy gets kicked out of team Natsu and stuff nothing more nothing less so plz R&R maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**Well first of all I don't own Fairy Tail just the story and actually this is my first story so please go easy on me.**

**There ****are**** gonna be errors may or may not be a lot of them.**

A new life away from Fairy Tail

Lucy POV

I was running, running away again but this time I was running away from Fairy Tail not from my father. I mean really what _else_ could I do sit there in that same stool that I was sitting for the last _three_ weeks being ignored or/and let them talk behind my back? No especially not after the one that I thought was my _**best**_ friend and maybe something more Natsu Dragneel kicked me out of team Natsu saying that I was just a replacement for Lissana and that now with the said beloved little sister and good friend back from the "dead" I was no longer needed and to make it worse he called me _weak_ too.

I mean I _know_ that I'm not as strong as _Erza_ but come on what about all those things like weak or strong it doesn't matter? Was it all a lie? *sigh* I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm not even a member anymore…

It seem that I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had moved from the town into the forest and was quickly making my way towards a cliff and what's worse is that my feet don't seem to wanna stop. So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and think _'it might not be so bad to die now I don't have anything to lose anyway'_

? POV

It was a nice day so far waking up to the sound of nature eating breakfast and then just chilling off in my cave doing little tricks with my ice

When I saw something falling off the cliff it took me five minutes to understand that it was a little human and the it took me three minutes to catch up to him and save him. Sadly you couldn't say she –apparently it was a female- was in one peace since before I got to her she had hit multiple parts of her body excluding her head thankfully.

.

.

.

So here I am now having taken care of her wounds and waiting for her to wake up thankfully she started stirring up after ten minutes.

You really could tell just by looking at her the she didn't expect a dragon.

**Hey! So what do you think should I continue or not? Also I want you guys to tell me who I should pair Lucy with: **

**Sting**

**Rogue**

**Rufus**

**Laxus **

**Orga **

**Or Gray **

**[I'm really sorry but it won't be NaLu ]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Hey everyone I just wanted to apologize if some of you don't like how I made some of the characters act…**

**So I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and that I actually have already planned on what to do about it **

**Again I'm really sorry and I promise not to do something like that unless I have really good reason and will warn you beforehand if it happens…**

**So about the pairings I would really appreciate it if you vote for one or two pairings only just for it to be a little easier for me anyway so up until now:**

**Rogue: 3**

**Sting/Laxus/Rufus: 2**

**Gray/Orga: 1**

**Thank you very much and please enjoy the chapter ^_^**

* * *

A new life away from Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

"Hey little one are you ok?" I heard a cold but at the same time warm and full of worry voice say….'wait a minute I was falling off a cliff before I lost consciousness I should be dead by now unless someone saved…..me?' I thought while at the same time opening my eyes.

.

.

.

"K-kyyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I screamed as loud as I can…bad choice it seems, I forgot that dragons have enhanced senses "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so loud" I apologized quickly.

"Don't be your reaction is understandable…My name is Pagos and I'm the ice dragon who may you be little one?" Pagos asked

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia it is very nice to meet you" I answered with a smile on my face "So…uhh could you tell me how long had I been out?" I asked actually a little worried

"For about ten minutes or so but I wouldn't leave if I were you" he said in an icy voice that sends me chills "you have two really nasty wounds that will have you unable to move for a while" now that I look at myself better he is actually right I two really big wounds one on my left leg and the other on the stomach which quite frankly made it impossible to move

"So I guess I'll have to stay here for a while?" "Yes I'm sorry but I can't take you to a hospital" he said with an apologetic smile on his face "Don't worry I'll be alright" trying really hard to sound reassuring. "If you say so then I guess I'll have to prepare the place so you'll be able sleep"

"Okay" I say while giving him the brightest smile I have

* * *

*TIME SKIP the next morning*

* * *

When I first opened my eyes I expected to be in my room not a cave

And what's more is that I was all alone in the cave at least I thought I was until I heard something moving when I turned to the direction where the sound came from I was about to scream but then I remembered everything that happened yesterday

But now that I think about it something about everyone's behavior wasn't quite right '_...Oh well I guess I can find out some other time...like when I'll be able to stand'_ I thought.

Well even though I said that, it doesn't mean that I can't stay here a little longer so I could train because even if by any chance they didn't mean what they said it still hurts to be thought as weak.

So with that thought in mind I later that day asked Pagos to train me if he wanted of course. He agreed but I had to heal first so once I was fully healed (in three weeks actually, it was really hard to heal because the wound on my stomach was a little worse than we thought so...) we started training first muscle power enhanced by a bit of magic then after that was speed I now could compete with Erza in her flight armor bu I don't think I could win. We focused on those two for two months and by then my senses were enhanced just like a dragon's. For the next four months we focused on meditation and magic power. I had a bit of a problem with magic since I already was a mage but the problem was solved in the span of three weeks of course I was able to keep my powers as a celestial spirit mage, since a mage can learn up to three types of magic.

[the training took seven months to be completed]

* * *

*TIME SKIP seven months later*

* * *

"Well little one that's all I can teach you the rest is up to you" Pagos said

"Yes thank very much for every thing you did for me, and I promise you that I will use the things you tought me wisely" I said, tears making their way to my eyes "I'll really miss you Pagos"

"I;ll miss you too little one, remember that when ever you need my help I'll be here" he said in that cold voice that I grew fond in the time we had together.

"I know, I'll make sure not to forget" I said with a bright smile on my face

And then I turned and walked towards Mongolia. After twenty minutes of walking I finally made it to the town and walked towards the shopping district to buy some new clothes since in the last seven months I found out that what I wa wearing up until now wasn't a good choice.

So once I got to the store I wanted I got three black and two dark blue shot shorts, twelve slightly buggy t-shirts with a V-neck, six short-sleeved and six long-sleeved in a variety of pastel colours, ten sets of black knee-high socks and a new set of brown boots that had metal in the front and the back of the shoe.

Once I paid for them and changed clothes I made my hair in a messy pony tail I got in another store and bought a bag not to big but nit to small either that could fit anything and everything inside and still be as light as a feather, and put inside the other clothes. While I was doing that I passed by some men that were talking and because of my sensitive hearing I could clearly whatever word they said:

"Hey did you hear about what happened last week?" #1 asked #2

"Oh...you mean the mysterious explosion that happened at Tenrou?" said #2

"Yeah I hear that not one member of Fairy Tail that was there was found, and actually they can't even find the island" #1 explained

At that my eyes widened

"Well I certainly feel bad for the member that stayed here it must be hard" #2 said with pity in his voice

That was all I managed to hear but before I could even comprehend what they said a hand found it's way to my shoulder

* * *

**So here is chapter two! YAY!**

**It is longer than the other I hope you can tell**

**So yea here is alittle pick on the next chapter:**

_"How COULD you do something like that, WHY would you do something like that to me!?" Lucy said in an angry voice_

_"Well the answer is really simple ma dear" _ said with a huge grin on his face_

**Aaaand CUT! **

**so what do you think like it hate it? **

**well leave a review to let me know, the more revews there are, then more chapters will come **


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey there here is another chapter **

**Here we will find out what exactly happened on chapter one. **

**YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

No one POV

Lucy turned around to face whoever the hand on her shoulder belonged to and to her surprise it was an old acquaintance that goes by the name Shinji last name forgotten.

"yo Lucy how are you doing?"he asked her on his face a huge grin

"I've been good how about you?" Lucy said with a friendly smile

"Good, so did you hear what happened with the core members of Fairy Tail?" he asked grin glued on his face

"A bit but I would really appreciate it if you told me all of it, please?" she said smile turning a little colder with each word

"Oh...you know a big 'explosion' happened all of a sudden or at least that is what the council said and when it ended there was no island and since there was no island there also was no survivor" he said with the same expression on his face, it was like he was talking about his every day life.

By now his hand found its way around her shoulders and his face was getting closer and closer until he was able to whisper to her ear for only her to hear what he was going to say

"Ya know..." he started "I think it suits them just fine, I mean after all the things they did to you" his voice was now sending unpleasant chills down her spine, her mind screaming at her to get away from him all the time but she couldn't because she finally understood. But she wasn't gonna let him know, not right away

"Maybe your right" Lucy started saying by now that grin on his face was that of a crazy man "but..." she now started pushing him away "how did you know what they did to me?" she finally asked when there was a safe distance between them

That made his grin fade and he said with a serious face "Well, why wouldn't I know? Didn't I tell you when we first met ? I know everything" the grin was now back on his face

"Yes, you did tell me something like that but you said that there was something you heard about me that triggered you curiosity" she said in an icy calm voice something she picked up from Pagos "But this time there was actually _nothing_ that could have triggered your curiosity" she continued "because I didn't say anything to anyone and from experience I know that Fairy Tail keeps things that happen to and with the members to themselves...So i'll ask again and please answer me this time" her voice by now was colder than the ice "How did you know what they did to me?"

"Well..." he started "Since I lost interest, I don't see a reason as to why not tell you..." he paused and Lucy's eyes narrowed "...that **I** was actually the one that made them say these things, you see thanks to my magic I can manipulate anyone, and make them voice the opposite of what they want to say" he finally finished.

Lucy was still trying to take it all in, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't voice her last question about this whole thing that was more messed up than she originally thought

"H-How _COULD_ you do something like this? _WHY_ would you do something so sick like this...!?" Lucy said in an angry voice

"Well the answer is very simple ma dear..." Shinji said with a sickening grin on his face " It's because I took interest in ya and your life and then I wanted to see how you would react if everything you knew turned upside down" he said

* * *

Lucy POV

"Is that so...?" I said with a trembling voice afraid that I won't be able to hold the tears from falling anymore, but I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me crying..._'no I won't let him get what he wants.'_

With that thought only I drew my hand and punched him in the face as hard as I could which after the training I went through was _hard_ and _painful_. It send him through the wall of the house before us and I told him in the coldest voice I could ever muster "The next time you see me, you better wish I don't remember _anything_ about you and your existence in this world...Am I clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am" I heard him say in a weak voice full of pain

"Good.." and after that I took off

* * *

Pagos POV

After Lucy was off I thought with a heavy heart, that it would take a long time until I see her again

.

.

.

.

So imagine my surprise when suddenly Lucy appears out of the bushes two hours after that. I decided to voce my thoughts and asked "Little one what are you doing here I thought you were going back home?"

"There is no home anymore..." she said in a sad voice "Pagos...you said one day that you knew of a way to make me stronger than a second generation dragon slayer...can you use that now please?"

Right at that moment I thought that I heard my heart stop, at how broken she sounded so I answered her honestly "I do know of a way...but it will be painful, and most likely put you under a coma for six whole years if I were to use it...are you really sure you want me to?"

"I am sure" she said "Just tell me what I have to do"

* * *

No one POV

After Pagos explained to Lucy that he was actually going to put a lacrima that had some of his magic power inside it, in her body and that the pain is so big that will put her in a five to six years long and after reassuring her that she will gain control of her body five minutes from when she wakes up, he started the operation

* * *

*TIME SKIP after five years*

* * *

No one POV

A groan sounded from inside a cave in the forest of Mongolia

Said groan came from the mouth of Lucy Heartfilia, who opened her eyes for the first time in five years, and now trying to get up in a sitting position.

When Lucy looked down at herself she groaned again and then said "Damn it Pagos, you didn't tell me that I would go back to being 15 years old." and she was indeed right to say that since she now was one head shorter than she normally was and her face had a little more baby fat than before, also her slightly buggy shirt was now just buggy but overall these were the only changes that had happened.

After five minutes Lucy got up and started walking towards the town, that is before she heard a voice of a person about the same age as her.

"Oh..come on now this job was so not worth its reward.." the person said as he and his companion if she was to trust her ears came closer and closer.

"Well Sting I'm afraid that I'll have to agree with you.." said another person in a calm almost emotionless voice

"HUH?"said Sting "what was that for? are you embarrassed that your with me or something?" all the while with a partly hurt and partly something else that she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was

There was a long moment of silence and if she was to make a guess she would say that they were staring at each other and then "No." came the monotonous reply

She could barely suppress a giggle at how these two behaved with each other it was like a siblings fight where the big brother tried to ignore the little brother but the other wouldn't let him do so

After she finished that thought th two came into the clearing that she had stopped so she could hear to see if it was an enemy that was approaching or not [- yea, she was sooooo not eavesdropping -] and immediately after they took notice of her they got into their fighting stances.

She then smiled a soft smile and said "Hello, my name is Lucy who may you two be?"

That seemed to do the trick as they immediately relaxed and dropped of their fighting stances, the first to answer was the blond one "I'm the great Sting from Sabertooth and one of the twin dragons" Sting said with a proud voice and then continued "and this is my friend and fellow member from sabertooth Rogue he also is a part of the twin dragons",Sting was actually taller than her, he had spiky blond hair - a shade lighter than hers - and his eyes were blue-green at the colour, he was wearing a light blue t-shirt with no sleeves, light grey pants that were tucked in his boots that stopped a little higher than his knees.

"I can speak for myself Sting" Rogue said slightly annoyed, Rogue was at the same height as Sting but he had black hair that covered one of his eyes that were red, he was also wearing black pants that were tucked inside his boots that stopped at his knees unlike Sting's and on top he was wearing a grey shirt that had its two upper buttons open and he had his sleeves rolled up.

Before the argument could go on Lucy said "So you two are the twin dragon slayers from sabertooth Sting and Rogue did I get it right"

""Yes, you did actually"" they said at the same time

"Are you two really related?" she asked

"No, but we met when we were young and because of our elements we are refered to as twins"this time it was Rogue that answered

"Oh I see... I don't mean to be rude with all these questions but what are the elements you two use" looking up seeing as they were about a head taller than her

"I am the Light dragon slayer" Sting said

"And I am the Shadow dragon slayer" Rogue said right after Sting and then they both said at the same time

""What about you""

"Well I am the ice dragon slayer " Lucy said and before anyone could cut her of she also said "But I am a celestial spirit mage as well"

"Huh?...that's dumb if you're a dragon slayer then why have a second magic as well?" Sting asked

"Well actually I learned dragon slayer magic after I had already learned celestial spirit magic...you see my mother was a celestial spirit mage as well so after she died I followed her steps" she said with a sad smile

"So Lucy are you heading towards the town as well?" asked Rogue trying to change the topic

"Oh yes I actually am " she said her mood starting to lighten up "You see my guild, Fairy Tail, is located there...I've been gone for about three years since I wanted to train so I had to quit but now I am ready to go back"

"I don't think you would like to join Fairy Tail this year or the other since it's been doing worse and worse every year the last five years since the core members vanished" Sting said but, surprisingly here was no pity in his word only a little bit off sadness in the otherwise neutral voice and look he spotted at the moment.

"Oh no, I did hear that something bad happened but I didn't think it was that bad so I kept on with training and didn't go back. The ones that are still there will surely never forgive me for abandoning my nakama" Lucy said with a saddened look in her face putting her best act to every thing related with FT after all, there really was no reason for anyone to know what happened, except from her and them. It was after all a crazy mans 'game'.

"Don't say that I'm sure they will let you explain yourself when they see you." Rogue said with a smile that could only be seen if you were really paying attention to his face when he said that.

"I agree with Rogue! I mean come on from what I heard in the past FT would never turn their backs to any member even if said member did something wrong! You were a member you should know that better than anyone!" said Sting with a huge smile on his face

"Yeah! You guys are right but...the reason I went to train was so that I could be strong enough to take jobs of a higher reward..." Lucy said "If what you guys said is true then there won't be any of the jobs I wanted to do, only the ones I had to do and they were boring as hell..What do I do?" she finished, what she said was actually the truth she wanted to go back but there won't be any jobs for her to do.

There were some moments of silence and just when it started getting awkward, Sting started talking

"Why don't you come with us at Sabertooth?"

* * *

Lucy POV

Well I guess I could try but "Can I really? What if they don't like me?" I mean really I know that what everyone in FT said was against their will but that is FT we are talking about, I don't know anything about this Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue may be kind but I can't say that about everyone there.

"Don't worry about that all you have to do is to prove the tyrant - I mean Master that you are strong" said Rogue this time with an emotionless face

"Tyrant!?...why would you call your master a tyrant does he not treat you like how you are supposed to be treated?" I asked worried _'I don't wanna join a guild where I will be treated like trash!'_

"No he treats us finely and he even finds the best place for us to live in but he does that only if we are stong enough!" Sting said in and attempt to reassure me that nothing will go wrong "But... you can't exactly say that he can be a role model for anyone inside or outside from Sabertooth, he doesn't even act like a father to his own daughter so.."

"I see...well I guess as long as I'm on his good side I'm safe...right?" I asked

""Definitely"" they answered at the same time

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So that's it...I am now going to announce that the pairing will be...**

**ROLU! yay! I hope you guys are okay with it **

**well I hope you enjoyed reading this really long chapie! ^_^**

**please leave a review**


	4. AN!

**Hey guys f-k-iamanotaku-yeah here I just want to say that it might take a while until I update  
'Couse instead of saying "Oh s-t! I have to update the story" I say "Oh f-k it! I am too lazy to do anything today"  
OR! I just can;t come up with anything good and you could say I am a perfectionist (or at least I try to be), but I want to give you something full that will actually make you say "I have to know what happens next"  
not a crappy chapter that is too short and makes no sense or too long and all that is in there is bullc-p that makes you say "WTF! What am I reading here?" and stop reading the story and then go read some other story that is better (not that now there isn't a better story than mine)**

**So I hope you guys understand  
see ya in the next chapter^^!**


	5. SO SORRY!

**I am SO sorry guys but I wil not update this month as I'm sure some of were expecting now don't get me wrong I am close to done with the chapter I really am but my laptop has decided to be a dick and stop letting me do anything without getting stuck for 20 minutes!**

**Luckily my parents agreed to buy me a new laptop but it will take a while so that is why I will not be updating **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUT I promise you that once I do get the new laptot I will update as many chapters I can **

**so again I am verry sorry but you'll have to wait again^^' thou your patience won't be wasted I asure you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is another chapter _finaly_**

**I don't own Fairy Tail by the way just to be clear since I kind off forget to make a disclaimer most of the time '^^**

**So yeah on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

No one POV

After that the three of them started heading to the town, it was partly quite if it wasn't for sting's constant babbling that was starting to really get annoying.

But before Lucy could shut him up there was a golden light and when the light died down, Loke was standing there with hearts in his eyes "Oh...princess how are you doing your alright...yes that's good, that's good. Before you speak I just want to say that you look more stunning than ever! though you a little shorter now but that's completely fine by me since I don;t care if you're short or tall I will always lo-" finally Lucy got Loke's key working and send him back before he embarrassed her even more than he already had sighed and said "How can he act like a lovesick lion all the time?"

When she turned around she came face to face with two stunned dragon slayers that probably couldn't believe what happened she wouldn't either if she hadn't spent so much time with fairy tail.

"Who was that? Where did he come from? And how did you do that thing with the key?" asked Sting

"That was Loke one of my spirits the stronger one actually, he came here with his own magic from a place called spirit world, and I just used some magic through the key and forced his gate to close" Lucy answered in one breath

"And do all you're spirits act like this?" asked Rogue sounding pissed off for some reason Lucy didn't understand completely but it still made her feel good.  
"Not...exactly like that I would say that only Loke and Taurus act like that but i can't really tell who is worse than who" looking skeptic

"Oh...okay anything...uh...anything else we need to know?" asked Sting obviously wanting to know more but not wanting to seem rude  
"Well...some of them act a little weird sometimes but nothing more annoying and embarrassing than Loki and Taurus"Lucy answered quickly

"Okay now that we got over with that let's keep going.."Rogue said reminding them that they should have been moving towards the city. That is when Sting found it fitting to complain about his nemesis...Transportation Rogue agreeing quietly with everything he said about said nemesis  
"Now that you mentioned it this is my first time traveling since I became a dragon slayer"Lucy said "I...really hope I don't get motion sick or at least not as much as Natsu used to get every single ti-"too late to regret it now it already slipped

"Did you just say Natsu as in Natsu Dragneel the Salamander?!" asked Sting "Y-yeah so? Didn't I already say that I was a member of Fairy Tail it is only natural that I know him personally!" said Lucy trying to make up her mistake

"Yeah but you knowing that he gets motion sickness and how bad it is means that-"Rogue was cut off by Sting"You have gone on missions with him and the missions he did weren't for weak people"

"Well if you must really know I was his partner and also a member of team Natsu" Lucy said and before Sting could start talking contineued"I was the famous celestial spirit mage that could summon three spirits at once Lucy Heartfilia...and I still am I just am not a member of Fairy Tail anymore" she finished talking and waited patiently for them to soak up the information

"But how come you look like that I mean shouldn't you be like 22 by now?"asked Sting

"And why search for more power if you could already do so many things?"this time it was Rogue

"Well I look like that because I asked Pagos to make me a third generation dragon slayer and the process took some of my years. And I actually searched for power so that I could be able to fight with my spirits wich I now am"Lucy anwered to both of them

**[BTW they are still walking if some of you wonder]**

"So what is your primary magic?"asked Rogue

"Celestial spirit magic, but I use my Ice dragon slaying magic to fight together with my spirits" answered Lucy

* * *

*TIME SKIP at the train station *

* * *

"Do we really have to go with the train?" Sting asked [coughwhinedcough] for the fifth time since they took their tickets and sat dow to wait for the train to arrive

"YES! Yes we do!" answered a very pissed off Lucy who was sitting besides a very pissed off Rogue who was by the way doing a pretty good job at concealing his annoyance unlike Lucy

"But why?!"Sting asked again

"Because it is far too exhausting to walk all the way there!"This time it was Rogue that answered

"Plus if you really have such a big problem why not sleep through the ride?"said Lucy at whom Sting was staring at with wide eyes and he asked "I can do that?"

"Of course you can"shouted Lucy"I can't believe that you didn't think of it yourself since it is you that has the problem!"

"Hey you have motion sickness too so it count as something!" said Sting

"Actually no, I don't have motion sickness because my primary magic is celestial spirit magic, where were you when I said that!"she sighed while explaining everything to Sting for the second time since apparently he wasn't listening the first time

By the end of the explanation Sting was grumpy because it wasn't fair that just because she used celestial magic more often than dragon slaying magic she didn't get motion sickness or as he said "this is bullshit" which gave Lucy a reason to hit him in the head

Once the train came the got in and just to make sure that Sting would fall asleep Lucy hit him in the head, so hard that he hit his head in the wall as well and lost conciousness ...obviously. Since Sting was occupying a whole sit with his body so Rogue and Lucy sat next to each other and Rogue, turning green once the train started moving, so Lucy insisted on making him lay dow using her lap as a pillow of course Rogue was reluctant at first but then he got worse and couldn't even protest when Lucy pushed him - gently - down his head in her lap and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Lucy POV

I sat there with Rogue's head on my lap playing with his soft hair. I couldn't help but think that he was really cute while sleeping actually thinking about it he always is cute and hot of course

'What the hell are you thinking woman!You wanna get our heart broken again?!Hell you just met him and you think that his smell is the best! No -wait -just -just SNAP OUT OF IT!'

Shaking my head I just continued playing with his hair but now my was a bright shade of red

And this is How I spent the rest of the ride

Playing with the hair of potential crush...

* * *

Rogue POV

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly and when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful creature in the world

"Hey.." she said while smiling at me with the softest and prettiest smile ever

"Hey what's up?" I asked while getting up on a sitting position

"Well I thought it would be good to let you know that we are here and ready to go but first..." she said and then looked towards Sting that was snoring louder than a dragon "We have to wake this thing up" she finished and I found myself chuckling at the way she said it

"Okay then let's who will be able to wake him up first" I said smiling

"Okay!"

* * *

When they did wake Sting up they to drag him out or else the train would leave with them inside and they really didn't want that to happen (Sting was still half sleeping so that is why they had to drag him )

Once outside they went to Rogue and Sting's apartment to rest since it was night-time. When they got in the apartment Lucy met Lector and Frosch Sting and Rogue's exceeds and she had to admit that she was absolutely in-love with Frosch she was just so adorable that she just couldn't stop hugging her not that Frosch minded thou she always wanted to be treated like that

the next morning Lucy woke up with, Frosch in her arms still sleeping, to the smell of something really tasty that she later found out was their breakfast consisting of some eggs and beacon with some other goodies

after eating and cleaning up the mess they made they headed of to Sabertooth where Lucy would talk to the master and try to become a member

* * *

**THE END...**

**Hahaha jk, jk well anyway this is the long-awaited chapter I hope I didn't disappoint anyone**

**plz R&R **

**it helps me a lot to know what you guys think that I should improve**

**Now I would like to say that I give you an amount of reviews and then when I get it I'll update the next chapter, but you guys have waited this for so long, that I'll have to use this some other time in the future **


End file.
